Reaching Paradise
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: He finally had everything he had ever wanted in front of him, he had finally reached paradise. NOW EDITED.


**Disclaimer- I gain no profit from the use of these characters and I hold no claim to them.**

**A/N- This is something I wrote a while ago, but was too nervous to post it, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Reaching Paradise

They had been calling the rustic cabin home, for three days now. It was quiet and secluded; the only sounds to be heard were that of the local birds, singing back and forth in the thick forest, surrounding the flat grassland.

The cabin was made of a red wood and some sort of pine, which despite the years had somehow retained its scent. Hank had built the home many years prior, after purchasing the land with money he'd saved after the war. It was a little run down now however, having not seen a visitor in many moons. Hank hadn't been back since his wife had passed and it was quite a way from any civilisation, so to speak.

Standing on the small porch at the rear of the home-as they were now-they both inhaled the smell of clean unpolluted air, as it filled their senses with a new found sense of freedom. They each watched as the warm summer sun, reflected its beams off the fresh water lake just a few meters away.

Temperance leaned forward, her hands resting on the edges of the porch railing, she was relaxed. He watched her smile as his arms encircled her waist, his hands settling at her hips and caressing her lazily. She was wearing a beige gauzy dress, with faux wooden buttons half way down the front. She reminded him of a TV series Parker used to watch, about a young girl named Pocahontas.

Closing his eyes, he dropped a tender kiss to the side of her neck, just below her ear, the area was sensitive and she giggled softly, while her skin tingled. She had forgone under garments while getting dressed and he could feel her body's smoothness without the interference of elastic at her waist.

He looked up at the clear blue sky, with the sun's position he would guess it was about midday, probably a little after. They hadn't relied on time since arriving they simply ate when they were hungry, slept when tired and made love at any time in between. They spent their days and nights laughing and cementing their already unbreakable bond. He was happy and had the complete satisfaction of knowing, so too was she.

He took her hand gently in his and gave a slight pull, urging her to follow him. She went willingly and without comment, a small smile in place and a look that told him, he was in control. She had surrended herself to him the first time they had made love under the stars, just a simple look, silently telling him she was his and only his, do as he wished. Since that night, he had done nothing but worship her- every inch of her. He picked up a picnic basket he'd already prepared and stepped down off the porch.

He led them to the water's edge, their shadows blurring in the movement caused by natures tide. Walking slowly into the crystal clear water he dropped to his knees in the sand, the water's depth barely covering his waist. His eyes were at level with her thighs, she was toned and her skin reminded him of unmarred porcelain, begging for his touch. Taking her hands in his, he eased her down to his lap, settling her across his thighs. A single shoulder pressed to his bare chest as she rested her cheek on his shoulder, her chestnut hair swayed with the gentle breeze and when he tilted her back, ever so slightly against his arm, her eyes fluttered closed against the sun's brightness.

The water was warm and felt so light against his skin; he smiled as she turned in against his chest. He cradled her to his body, watching her face absorb the sun's light-angelic-that was his description, she looked angelic laying in his arms, letting him watch over her, as the small ripples in the water gently lapped around their bodies.

He listened to her steady breaths, she was calm and at total ease, in no hurry to go anywhere or do anything, she had given in and was enjoying the sensation of doing nothing. Slowly he tilted her back further, her eyes briefly opened searching his, he smiled telling her without words to trust him, and she closed them again and went lax in his arms.

The water surrounded her easily, held her and made her weightless; he kept his arm under her head as he watched her float, her legs sinking slightly as her torso raised, the material of her dress billowing around her thighs. He smiled as her hair fanned out above her head almost giving her a halo as the sunshine reflected its red hues. She looked peaceful and so beautiful before him.

He allowed her minutes longer, just to watch her, so uncharacteristically still. His free hand caressed her arms as they floated idly beside her, he leaned down and placed a soft and delicate kiss to her forehead, she sighed. Slowly he slipped each button from its hole, exposing her to his gaze for the third time in as many hours, she must have felt the material loosen across her torso, she reached for his hand and he took it, gently pulling her up against his body again, she straddled his still bent thighs. She looked around and then back to his eyes silently voicing her fears. He answered in a whispered tone.

"No one will see Bones, it's just us."

He smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she yielded to his wishes. It was a different side of her he was seeing, a part of her personality that submitted to him without fight or question. The trust she held in him was palpable, it dripped from her in every action she made and it caused him to be more protective than ever of her.

He eased her dress from her shoulders, watching the material gather and bunch at her hips. His eyes slowly drew back up her torso settling a moment on her now totally bare breasts. His stomach fluttered when he noticed her nipples tighten under his gaze, the little nubs becoming hardened points. She was watching him; he could feel her stare, those bright blue orbs boring into him.

His hands rested behind her ribs, steadying her, he let his eyes slowly wander back to her eyes again. She smiled, shyly at first but brighter as his expression told her how beautiful she was. He watched her eyes drop to his lips and then back again, she wanted to be kissed and would never deny her.

Leaning toward her, her eyes closed and her lips parted, her breaths became shorter as her hands travelled up his bare arms and onto his shoulders. His lips collided with hers, the kiss was soft and measured, he had to control himself now or lose it very quickly. He allowed a delicate swipe of his tongue against her bottom lip, and inhaled as she arched her torso toward his chest, her full breasts coming into contact with his skin.

He pulled back from her mouth slowly and smiled at her whine. She met his gaze with a look of disapproval and pouted when he smiled. He whispered while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you."

Her expression relaxed and she sat up a little straighter.

"I love you too."

He could feel himself being pulled back in toward her; the power she held over him was nothing short of stunning. He bowed his head and kissed her naked shoulder, dropping his mouth lower and lower, as she arched into him. His mouth closed around her right nipple and she whimpered in what he knew was delight. He suckled her gently, laving the little bud with his warm tongue before releasing it and moving to the other side.

Her skin was cool to the touch, due to the water and he suddenly had the desire to warm her up with his mouth alone. Moving his hands back to her ribs, he pushed her up gently, indicating he wanted her to stand. She obeyed, casting a quick glance around the vicinity for other human life; she stood before him bare-chested and breathtakingly gorgeous.

He kneeled in front of her, taking the fabric of her dress in his hands and easing it down over her hips, leaving her naked for his eyes. Flicking the material to dry land he turned back to her, his hands splayed against her bottom as he urged her to step toward him. He kissed her belly, dipping his tongue into her belly button and causing a hitch to her breathing. His gaze fell to her bare pubic mound, her clit already swollen with want. He nuzzled her lower abdomen, breathing her in steadily; he could smell her desire and longed to satisfy her again.

Her hands caressed his neck, her fingers slowly threading through his hair, she was nervous, he could see it in her eyes, her guard was down, defences dropped because he'd asked it of her and she wanted to please him. He flicked a glance up at her eyes knowing he'd find them looking down, he smiled and fell forward into her. His mouth covering the most intimate part of her anatomy, she pushed into him, her pelvis acting on its own accord as it thrust up to increase the contact.

He moaned in pleasure, sure he would never grow tired of being so close to her, her taste and scent surrounding him and causing the sweetest intoxication he'd ever known. She tilted her hips up to meet his lips, his tongue licking long slow lines from her centre to her clit. She whimpered in approval and tugged the short strands of his hair between her fingers, grasping for purchase as she soared higher and higher.

He sucked her engorged bud into his mouth, flicking at the little bundle of nerves and sending her body into a rigid arc, her head dropped back forcing her breasts higher. He reached up and pinched her nipple, hearing a desperate moan from her lips as her hips bucked into his mouth. He wrapped his arm around the back of her thighs, holding her tight to his ministrations.

Her legs trembled on either side of his knees and he knew she was getting close, her stomach muscles were quivering and her hands now fisting his hair. He used his free hand to spread her open, exposing her clit to his tongue. He sucked it gently, swirling the tip of his tongue over the hardened bud, she stiffened further and released another desperate whimper. He plunged his tongue deep inside her, tasting the fullness of her flavour and feeling her walls begin to swell, he lapped at her slowly before sucking her clit again; he flicked at her once, twice and held on, as her body was sent into spasm, while she cried out his name over and over.

Her legs collapsed beneath her and she smiled as he caught her easily, bringing her heated body into the cool water against him. She rested, catching her breath as she straddled his thighs once more. He held her close wondering if she felt as amazing as she looked. Slightly flushed bright clear eyes and glowing. Her still naked body pushed hard against his, he could still feel the heat radiating off her through his board shorts and he filed the sensation away in his memory.

He kissed her forehead and smiled as they stood slowly; he took her hand and led her back to the picnic basket he'd brought. She picked up her dress, intending to put it back on but he eased it away from her and shook his head.

"I just wanna look at you"

She blushed, stepping back slightly as he laid a blanket out for them to sit on. She sat unsurely, her knees bent to her chest watching as he laid out a bowl of fruit, some bread and cheeses and a pasta salad. He settled himself, lotus style before taking her wrist and giving her a gentle tug. She moved across to his lap, her back now resting against his chest as his arms wrapped securely around her mid-section and gave a contented squeeze.

He fed her just as he had early with breakfast, she eased back her head to lull against his shoulder and smiled as his lips made contact with her jaw bone in a tender kiss. Taking a forkful of pasta he held it to her lips and grinned as she opened her mouth and took the bite without hesitation. He moved to the bread and cheeses next, enjoying the feeling of satisfaction that came with feeding her. Holding a bite size piece to her mouth, he teased her a little, making her reach for it, she whined and dropped her head back to his shoulder, he chuckled before giving in and placing it between her lips.

Their lunch continued till she refused another bite it was then he produced two flutes of champagne, they toasted and sipped. His fingers tickled her belly and ribs, his light caresses relaxing her; he straightened his legs out and moved so he was sitting beside her. She smiled as he watched her, he stroked her hair back behind her ears, a move he'd seen her carry out a thousand times, her eyes closed briefly and he took the opportunity to ease her down.

He leaned over her, his lips joining with hers, she encouraged his movements by licking his upper lip and nipping the lower one, she giggled at his growl and her arms wrapped around his neck. He listened to her breathing, and the soft mewls falling from her lips as he crushed her against his chest, her tight nipples rubbing his skin and sending his desire for her wild. She arched her body, trying to keep contact with him but whimpered when he pulled back just out of reach.

He smiled down at her naked and pouting, her kiss swollen lips begging for more. He looked to his left and took a piece of cantaloupe from the awaiting bowl; he took a small bite before placing the fruit to her heated skin. She flinched as he trailed the juicy morsel from her clavicle down over her breasts, purposely avoiding her already turgid nipples. He continued the path down the centre of her stomach and over her bare pubis where she flinched again. He smiled at the moisture left on her skin, placing the fruit between his lips he rolled his eyes at the way it seemed to have absorbed the very flavour of his love.

He moved to a strawberry next and allowed her to take a small bite from the fruit before it to made contact with her skin. This time he circled her nipple, getting closer and closer to where he knew she wanted to be touched, she raised her torso in a silent plea but was denied. The pink juice of the fruit ran down the side of her body leaving a residue he could follow later. When the fruit had warmed with her body temperature he allowed her to have another bite, placing the remaining in his own mouth.

She looked up at him lazily, an innocent smile at her lips as she whispered.

"I'm all sticky."

He smiled and slowly looked over her prostate form as she bent one knee up.

"Guess I'll have to clean you up then won't I?"

It was a statement not a question but she nodded nonetheless. He dropped to one elbow beside her and slowly began the task of licking her free of the fruity residue. She giggled as he nipped at her ribs his palm splayed across her lower abdomen. He could feel her hips undulate as he took her breast into his mouth and sucked her nipple. He lifted his hand and trailed his fingers down between her moist folds; she hitched a breath and pushed against his hand.

Her head tilted back further as he allowed a single finger to slide into her body, a slow pump caused her to bow, her torso lifting clear off the blanket and he smiled knowing she was highly aroused. He sucked at the breast closet to his mouth and bit down gently as he added a second finger to her heat. She cried out and tried to roll in toward his body but he held her down as he took to his knees, he curled his digits inside her body and strummed at her clit with his thumb. Her thighs parted giving him better access and she moaned when he kissed her mouth.

He smiled as he felt her soak his fingers, her body telling him exactly how excited she was.

"Mmm, you're so wet Baby, I can feel it."

She mumbled incoherently and he had the sudden desire to try and make her string a sentence together.

"Do you like it Baby, does it feel good?"

"Mmm."

He kissed her mouth again, his tongue sliding against her teeth.

"Say it Bones, tell me how good I make you feel."

She arched her body again as his fingers sped up their pumping action.

"Tell me Baby, does it feel good with my fingers in your pussy, do you like it when I play with your clit."

He fingered the little bundle of nerves as if to prove his point.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"NO! Don... don't stop..."

He smiled and whispered into her ear.

"Then talk to me Baby."

She squeezed her eyes shut and he smiled at the action as she tried to form something more than a sound.

"Fee... feels good... oh... rea... real... oh... really good..."

His fingers sped up making it harder for her; he watched her fist the blanket at her sides as, her hips thrust down on his fingers trying to increase the pressure.

"You like it, my fingers inside you?"

"Mmm... ye... yes."

"Tell me."

He pinched her clit lightly and curled his fingers further against her walls, touching her sweet spot on every entry and exit. She bowed her body further and whimpered.

"Yes... I... I like... love your fingers in... Inside me... please don... don't stop."

He increased the rhythm and asked her again.

"Where do you want my fingers Temperance, tell me."

She was struggling now, he could see it, she was so wound up she looked as though she was ready to snap.

"Inside... inside me."

He plunged her mouth again with his tongue and pulled back harshly.

"Where inside you Temperance, come on Baby, be a dirty girl."

Her eyes were wide and she frowned, he smiled at her, silently telling her what he wanted to hear.

"Say it."

He added a third finger into her body and she cried out desperately to him.

"Booth..."

"Say it Baby, just one word and I'll give you what you want, where do you like my fingers?"

"In my... my... oh Booth... Booth...in my pussy... BOOTH...OH... BOO...OH...OH...OH...BOOTH!"

"BOOTH! BOOTH!"

He frowned.

"BOOTH! What's taking you so long? Open the door, are you injured? Booth."

* * *

**END.**

**Please, I know you all probably hate me right now, but please be nice a review, without death threats :).**


End file.
